Vincent Dion
Vincent Dion username: Silhouette Name: Vincent Dion. Also known as Vince, Vinnie, sticky fingers and occasionally Fifi. Age: 20 Physical Description: Reaching a staggering 5′5″, Vincent has never been known for towering over anyone, not even his fellow Cairhienin. He has the dark hair, dark eyes and olive/pale skin that betray him as such, as well as the swaggering way of dealing with things that one often encounters in and around the Foregate. There’s often a merry twinkle in his eyes, betraying some sort of planned or accomplished mischief that he’s involved in. He’s slender and athletic, able to bend and twist himself in many directions. He prefers to wear colourful clothing while at sea. Wide yellow breeches and loose yellow shirts that appear to be seafolk made. On land he chooses a more suitable attire, consisting of comfortable and close fitting black and grey shirts and pants. He always wears a bandana, and he always wears boots. History: Vincent’s story starts out the way many stories do in Cairhien. Born to a drunken father and a slut of a mother, he soon learnt that home was merely a place to crash if you really had no other options. At the age of six Vincent found himself in a street gang, trying to make a living for himself by stealing everything that wasn’t firmly attached to something. This got him into trouble, of course, but Vincent found out that with a good sense of humour, you can make the most of even the most dire situations. Getting caught by city guards repeatedly, he also figured out that guards who had their pants on their knees couldn’t pursue him as effectively as they would have liked. Within a few months of that discovery, there wasn’t a guard in the Foregate who hadn’t has his belt cut through by Vince Dion. When Vincent turned sixteen, he found that his life in the Foregate had become a little hard to manage. Having the reputation of a true kleptomaniac, he made enemies even amongst his former friends. Deciding that his life was rather precious to him, he made his way out of Cairhien as fast as he could. For a while he was content with just surviving, just stealing what he needed here and there. He was free and alive, and what more could a Cairhienin runt really ask for? To stay out of trouble, perhaps. He occasionally got caught, but people were generally content with giving him a whipping and sending him on his way. Whippings were fine, as far as Vince was concerned. Sure, they hurt, but pain was just pain, and the loss of hands and fingers was a lot more, especially to a thief like him. His easy life is about to change though. A port in Illian is the setting of the dramatic events that will eventually ease him into the pirate life. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum for good ol’ Vince, eh? Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios